Fanscript: Mega Man X5 (Scilla's Dialogue)
Fan-made script from the game Mega Man X5, ''Scilla's dialogue only. ''Note: This script starts at Scene 3 because Scilla does not appear in the game until then. Scene 3: The Virus Spreads (X and Zero teleport back to Hunter Base , meeting with Signas, Alia, Scilla, and Douglas.) Signas: The situation is far worse than expected. Sigma's explosion has spread the Virus all over the Earth. It's affecting both people and Reploids . What's worse, the Space Colony, Eurasia , is heading straight toward us. At this rate, it's going to crash into the Earth... in 16 hours. Everything... including Reploids and the entire human race, will be... ... annihilated... Scilla: So what now? We can’t just give up… There must be something we can do… Alia: We have no choice... For the sake of the world, we must destroy the Colony! ... But the only weapon we have in the Hunter Base that still works is... ... The Enigma... And it's very old. We also have a space shuttle. But, it's been affected by the Virus, and the Auto-Pilot function doesn't work... So we need someone to fly it to the Colony and let it collide... It's almost certain death, but we have no other choice. Signas: How's the condition of the Enigma? Douglas: Far from perfect... In order to use the Enigma, we need to build it up with some devices. The Enigma doesn't work as is. Signas: Under the influence of the Sigma Virus, a lot of Maverick Hunters have become Mavericks, and only a few hunters remain normal. Let's join forces with the rest of our brothers and complete the Enigma! Scene 12: The Enigma Fires (Everyone meets at the Base after collecting all the Enigma parts.) Signas: The time has come at last! We are going to launch the Enigma. The fate of the Earth depends on it. Alia: The energy, the power, the angle... everything is clear. Signas: All right... Blastoff!!! (repeats 3 times from different camera angles) (The Enigma fires.) 'If the Enigma is Successful' Signas: Did we make it? Did it crash? Alia, give us the report. Alia: We have succeeded. The colony has been destroyed. Although scraps from the colony will fall to the Earth, they shouldn't cause severe damages. We barely avoided total destruction... The damage is significant... I wonder when things will be restored. Scilla: Alright! Way to go! Douglas: We'll take time and repair the damages. Signas: Right. We have a lot to do... before the Earth can return to normal... Alia: No way...What is this reaction? Signas: What's up, Alia? Alia: I spotted the Virus reaction. And it's a new one... The readings are like that of Zero... I mean... a Zero Virus? It's like Zero, and seems to have very strong power... The Virus of the colony and that of the Earth have been mixed... and have produced a new Virus... ...The Zero Virus... Alia: ...This is exactly the same reading... ...Should we call this the Zero Virus? The scraps of the Colony Virus and the Sigma Virus combined together...? ...I wonder what's going to happen... 'If the Enigma is Unsuccessful' Signas: Did we make it? Did it crash? Alia, give us the report. Alia: Negative! We destroyed only 62%! We have merely made it change orbit... and delayed the time of impact... Signas: Curses! Douglas: The Engima was not successful? Scilla: But how? Everything was according to plan! X: No, but we have a back-up plan. Let's concentrate on our next move! Signas: All right! We will execute the Shuttle Operation! Don't give up hope! The future of the Earth depends on us! This is our last hope... "The Space Shuttle Operation." Alia: The shuttle will approach and fly into the colony... The pilots will eject at the last minute. It's very dangerous because they could get sucked into the blast. In the end, I fear that this will fail just like the Enigma. We need to gather as many devices as we can to strengthen the shuttle's power. But the auto-pilot function doesn't work... Scilla: No! We must not think like that! X and Zero are our best shot, so let’s be more optimistic. I know they can do it! Signas: Okay, gather as many devices as you can. Douglas: We'll try to upgrade it from here. This is the last chance for us... Signas: I know this mission is hard for you all, but the important thing is for us to stay optimistic... Now, let's get to work! Our only hope is the Space Shuttle. We can't waste any time... Let me describe the 4 Mavericks that have the devices to upgrade the Shuttle. Axle the Red, details unknown. He carries a concealed Orbiter Engine. Mattrex, a weapons storage guard. He owns a Booster for rockets. The Skiver, Reploid Air Force. An Orbiter Wing is in the base. Dark Dizzy, A mysterious Maverick. He has a Fuel Tank. We have little time but... We have to gather as many devices as possible. Scene 19: The Shuttle Launch Douglas: The Space Shuttle. Stand-by! Signas: I trust you... Zero. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you... Zero: Don't mention it! This is my mission. I'm the only pilot left, you know. X: Zero, I'll do it instead of you! Scilla: X!? Zero: X, you should stay here. Who else will protect the Earth? X: '''Don't talk as if you won't be back! '''Zero: I'm sure I'll be back! I won't die on such an easy mission. When I become a Maverick... I think that's when I'll have died. X: OK, Zero! I'll be waiting for you... ... you'd better come back alive! Scilla: Don’t worry, X. He’ll come back. I’m sure of it! Alia: It's about time... Zero... Zero: OK! I'm ready! 'If the Shuttle is Successful' Signas: Ready, Zero? This is our last chance! Blast-off!!! X: Zero! Be sure to come back safely... Zero! Zero! Zero!! Alia: Zero, the colony is approaching... Go! Douglas: I'm sure it'll work this time! Scilla: Of course it will! This is Zero we’re talking about! X: Zero will make it and get out okay! Zero: Locking on to the Space Colony. I'll get as close to it as possible, then I'll abandon the Shuttle. I saw lots of debris from the Colony around here... I have to pilot the Shuttle around the debris... Otherwise the Shuttle will be destroyed before it crashes into the "Eurasia" Colony. Douglas: Zero! I believe you can do it! Zero: Thanks, Douglas... It's time to go... I'll cut the communication in 5 seconds and get out of here! X: Good luck, Zero! Signas: Good luck, Zero! Scilla: You can do this, Zero! Alia: 7 seconds to impact. 5...4...3...2... ... it crashed into the Colony! ...... Destruction of the Colony is... ... 86%! It will be gone within 10 minutes! ... We've succeeded in destroying the Colony! ...Zero? Can you read me? Douglas: ...Zero! Signas: ...Zero! Can you read me? Scilla: Zero! You there? X: ...I feel... I feel Zero! ???: ...Ga ga ga... Zero: ...This is Zero... Do you hear me? ... I managed to... survive... Alia: We've got a response from Zero! Scilla: Tell us you’re OK, Zero! X: Zeroooo! Are you all right? Zero: It was challenging, but I'm OK... Everything is fine! I think I can make it back to Earth. Alia: We'll get you from wherever you fall... Until then, try to get some rest. It won't be easy, though... Narrator: After a few hours... Lifesaver: We've found Zero. He's safe but he's very exhausted. We'll return to the Hunter Base now... Alia: Wait! What is this reading? ...This is exactly the same reading... ...Should we call this the Zero Virus? The scraps of the Colony Virus and the Sigma Virus combined together...? ...I wonder what's going to happen... 'If the Shuttle is Unsuccessful (Zero goes Maverick)' Signas: Ready, Zero? This is our last chance! Blast-off!!! X: Zero! Be sure to come back safely... Zero! Zero! Zero!! Alia: '''The Shuttle crashed into the Colony! '''Scilla: But Zero is still alive though, right? X: Zeroooo! Signas: Did we make it? Did it crash? Douglas: We did everything we could to strengthen the Shuttle... Everything... Scilla: Well, what happened, Alia? Alia: The destruction rate is...54%... The Colony won't be destroyed... Our mission has failed... Zero! Do you read me? X: Zerooo! Are you all right? Zerooo! Signas: No! He'll be sucked into the Colony... Scilla: What!? Someone has to get him out of there! Douglas: Get away! Hurry, Zero! Alia: The speed of the Colony is increasing! It's too dangerous to stay here any longer. We better get away! Scilla: But! Zero! He’s- X: No way! What about Zero? He doesn't know yet! Are you going to sacrifice him, a soldier who fought to save the Earth and all of us?! Do we have to let my one and only friend, my BEST friend, die?! Signas: I understand how you feel, but you need to calm down and think straight. If we stay here we will be wiped out... Then who will protect the Earth? Who will rescue Zero? Signas: Everyone, evacuate immediately! Scilla: ….Yes, sir… X: Zero! I promise I will rescue you! Until then, please hang in there!! (Eurasia collides with the Earth.) Narrator: '''The colony crashed into the Earth... ...The Earth barely avoided extinction. ...The damage was immeasurable... '''Signas: ... ... ... Anybody...who can hear my voice... Please answer me... Alia: I'm here...Signas... I barely hear you... Signas: Alia...Are you all right? Can you give me an update? Alia: The Earth... avoided the worst situation... I don't have any other information... Scilla: I’ll be fine… but… what about the others? Douglas: I'm...all right, too... Signas: How about X... and Zero... Scilla: Please… tell me they’re alright, too… Alia: There is no reading on them...but... They're...alive... I believe... Scilla: You… believe? Signas: It's unusual for you to say that... ...without any data... Alia: ......... The reading of the Sigma Virus has also disappeared... I don't know why... ...but I think it's lucky... ...Wait! Wh-what is this reading?! ??? : ...Get up... ...Wake up now... ...Do you forget... what you should do? ...Destroy it now... ...You can do it! ...You're the best of all my works... ...Wake up... Alia: It's an incredibly strong energy... ...Ze... Zero? Are you Zero? Signas: ...What's up? Alia! Alia: I got a reading that looked like Zero... Signas: ...You mean, Zero is alive? Alia: It's like Zero, but not him exactly... ...What is this reading? Scilla: Alia… What do you mean? X: It's Zero... I know it is... Scilla: X..! You’re O-wh-what is that? (Zero is seen on a precipice of rock, glowing purple.) X: ...Zero is my friend and yet... can this really be him? If it is him, then I guess I never really knew him at all... Can it be that Zero is finally discovering his true self? Scilla: What are you saying, X? Signas: What's going on? Alia: Zero, Zero is... X: Zero... Zero: You're...you're X... ...I will destroy you... X: ............ ...What are you talking about...? ...What's up... Why do you... .......... ...wait... ... I don't know... exactly why... ...but I know what you are thinking... ...You told me once before, right? "There are things that cannot be seen or analyzed correctly as data." ...We have to feel... There are things that we can only feel......I feel it very strongly...now... ...All right... ...I'll accept your challenge... ...This is our destiny, isn't it? ...I will fight! I won't run away! 'If Time Runs Out' (If all 16 hours have run out, and the Enigma and the Shuttle have not been launched yet, Signas, Alia, Scilla, and Douglas meet at Hunter Base.) Signas: No! None of our operations worked! Scilla: What are we going to do now?! Alia: Estimated 31 minutes until the collision. Ground zero is 5646 points in E block. Tidal waves and earthquakes are already breaking out in various places! We have to evacuate immediately! Signas: Everyone in the Hunter Base: Evacuate to the underground shelter! Move out! I repeat! Evacuate now to the underground shelter! Alia: X and Zero are missing... Signas: What?! What are they doing at a time like this...?! Blast! ... Maybe they can survive on their own... Scilla: Are you serious?! If they don’t leave, then… (The Eurasia's speed increases.) Douglas: What are you waiting for?! Hurry up, let's go! Signas: Yeah. Alia, Scilla, Douglas! Move now! ...Where did they go...? Well, I just hope they're safe,... ... wherever they are... (Eurasia collides with the Earth.) Narrator: In spite of the Maverick Hunters ... The Colony crashed into the Earth... Fortunately, the Earth narrowly managed to avoid extinction... A few hours after the collision... Signas: Alia... Give me an update! Alia: I can't tell exactly because the signal is being jammed... I'm sure the results are devastating... Signas: Are there any survivors? Alia: I've caught some readings, but they're very weak... I'm not sure if they are alive or not... But the data reading of the Sigma Virus has gone... ............ Wait! What's that?! (Zero is seen on a precipice of rock, glowing purple.) X: ...Zero is my friend and yet... can this really be him? If it is him, then I guess I never really knew him at all... Can it be that Zero is finally discovering his true self? Scilla: What are you saying, X? Signas: What's going on? Alia: Zero, Zero is... X: Zero... Zero: You're...you're X... ...I will destroy you... X: ............ ...What are you talking about...? ...What's up... Why do you... .......... ...wait... ... I don't know... exactly why... ...but I know what you are thinking... ...You told me once before, right? "There are things that cannot be seen or analyzed correctly as data." ...We have to feel... There are things that we can only feel......I feel it very strongly...now... ...All right... ...I'll accept your challenge... ...This is our destiny, isn't it? ...I will fight! I won't run away! Scene 25: A Noble End 'If Zero did go Maverick' Narrator: 1 week from then... (The scene reopens as X stands fully repaired and talking to a group of other Hunters along with Scilla.) Hunter A: ... Captain X... ...Don't you remember anything about what happened? Scilla: Oh, no. Here we go again… X: ... You're still on about that? The answer is No. I don't remember anything... Hunter B: ...You see? Captain Zero and Captain X are both special A level Hunters for all to see. You worked together and solved a lot of problems. Scilla: And it wasn’t too long ago, either. Though, that’s besides the point… X: I remember Sigma. His name doesn't leave me... But I don't have any memory of Zero. Maybe whoever repaired me deleted the data by mistake. Hunter B: Did...did he really delete your memory? Hunter A: Hey, stop it now... We'd better think it's a miracle that Captain X came back safely... Scilla: Yeah, but even still… I wonder… (Signas, Alia, and Douglas stand alone in the control room.) Signas: It truly is a miracle... Not only did he come back... but without so much as even a scratch! Douglas: It's hard to repair the bodies of X and Zero because they're still a mystery... Alia: It's not a miracle, I bet... Signas: You never believe it's a "miracle"... Alia: I'm not interested in miracles... I don't think Reploids dream of miracles, either... Douglas: But...why was only Zero's memory data deleted from X? Signas: I have no idea... maybe it disappeared by itself? Otherwise it was deleted on purpose... Alia: Besides, there's a protection, now. He won't even accept data related to Zero... I couldn't program such a protection... We've got another mystery about X... (X and Scilla are shown once again with some Hunters.) Hunter A: Captain X. Although it will take time, I think this battle will lead to peace. Scilla: You think really think so, too? X: It will. We need to work harder for that... For peace... Hunter B: What is your private dream? X: Huh?... I've never thought about it... Well... I've got it! I want to create "Elysium". Hunters and Scilla: Elysium...? X: Yes! It's a paradise where the human race coexists with Reploids peacefully... Yes... that is my dream... I'd like to create "Elysium"... Someday in the near future... Scilla: I’ll help you realize that dream, then…. It will be perfect… A paradise for humans and Reploids… Hunter B: I wish Captain Zero were here... X: Huh? You're talking about Zero again? Hunter B: No, nothing... X: "Elysium"... Oh yes...I'll do it someday... (Scene fades to credits.) End of Script Category:Fan fiction